Turn off the lights
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito goes out to party with his friends and comes home with something he wants to keep hidden from Asami.


**AN: Another oneshot from my on hold list. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Finder Series.**

**Thanks to Ashida for betaing.**

**Also, there is a fanart for Ashida's "Die, Oven, Die" in my LiveJournal, I am there as Setsuna24 (same handle name as and AO3.) Is not my greatest work but do check it out if you feel like it.**

*********VF*********

**Turn off the lights **

"I'm leaving then, see you later." Akihito left the bedroom and walked down the hallway with Asami close behind him.

"Hm, have fun Akihito. Be careful and don't drink too much."

They had finally made it to the door and Asami caught him and turned him around to look into Akihito's eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I will be careful, you worry wart. However, I will not compromise on how much I drink tonight. It's Kou's birthday and we already decided to go all out."

Akihito huffed in annoyance at Asami's controlling nature and then began to squirm in the man's grasp as one of the large hands slid down to his ass and began to knead the firm cheeks. Asami leaned forward and gave small bites to Akihito's neck before his amused voice vibrated over the boy's jugular.

"Just don't do something stupid."

"What makes you thing I am going to do something stupid? We are just going to the obasan's place and getting shitfaced." He retorted with a mix of indignation and annoyance.

Asami chuckled at his lover's short fuse and gave the cheeks another hard squeeze.

"My point exactly."

Akihito was squirming harder and trying to get out from the prison of Asami's arms.

"Whatever, if it makes you feel better Jun is also going." He said, giving up momentarily.

Asami kissed the line of Akihito's jaw and the corner of his mouth then licked the soft bottom lip before speaking.

"That at least is reassuring. I should never give him days off though since it appears he always spends his days off with you and your friends."

A vein in Akihito's forehead began to throb as he became increasingly annoyed with Asami once more.

"Don't be a slave driver, Asami." He tried to get out of Asami's arms again. "I have to go now or I will be late to yet another gathering with my friends. Let go of my ass! You already kept me from going twice."

Asami chuckled and finally let him go. Akihito took the opportunity and walked out the door before Asami had time to catch him again.

****VF****

True to his word, Akihito went to the obasan's place and got shitfaced. He was running around in his underwear and jumped from one table to another and more than once fell on top of someone else. It was all shits and giggles until one of his friends – who fancied himself an artist – pulled out a box with several cone shaped tubes. One hour later, he was in a back room lying on top of his friend's lap with one of his ass cheeks out.

At some point, they all passed out on random places in the establishment. Early in the morning, Akihito stumbled into the penthouse with the most mind numbing of hangovers. He shuffled into the building, down the hallway and into the penthouse like some kind of zombie. The lights were off and he was thankful for the silence in his home as he dragged himself straight to the bed, collapsing on it as soon as he entered the room.

He woke up late afternoon smelling like stale beer and sweat. Akihito rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. On his way out of the bathroom, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught something on his skin that was not there when he left yesterday.

The blond turned around, his butt to the full length mirror and looked over his shoulders from every imaginable angle.

"What the fuck is this!" he screamed as he took in the offending image.

Running like a bat out of hell he went to his discarded pants from the previous night and fished out his phone. Seconds later, he was calling the only person who might have been sober enough to remember what the hell had happened at the obasan's place.

"Takato, I need to ask you something." He hastily said as soon as his friend answered the phone.

"Ah, so you saw it already. I was wondering how long that would take but I guess you must have been in some kind of alcohol induced coma after last night."

"What the fuck happened last night Takato? What the fuck is this shit?"

"I tried to keep you from doing it Akihito, but you are so damn stubborn that there was no way to convince you it was a horrible idea."

"I can't believe this. I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Why? Do you think your girlfriend won't like it? I guess rich women are not into that kind of thing."

"Agh… How long does this thing take to come off?"

"Tomoe said it will last anywhere from 1 to 4 weeks depending on your body temperature level, where it is applied, and how often you wash the area in question, which I can safely assume will be regularly. Apparently, the more you wash the place, the faster it will fade away. So you better get to washing if you want it gone."

"I want it gone Takato, why didn't you guys try harder to stop this stupidity."

"We tried, man, we tried."

"This is horrible…"

"You seemed to think it was the greatest idea at the time… but of course, with Kou egging you on…"

"I better go see if I can get it to fade away a bit more."

"Good luck then."

Akihito hung up the phone and went back to the shower to scrub his ass raw. At times like this, he was glad Asami came home in the middle of the night and during their nightly activities the man was just too impatient to turn on the lights. Now all he needed to do, was stay away from the man during the days and keep all the lights off in their room.

****VF****

Asami arrived home at around four in the morning. He walked into the bedroom to find it dark as usual with an Akihito shaped lump on the left side of the bed. The tall man undressed silently, and made his way to the bathroom for a long shower. It was one of those nights where he took extra care in the shower, he could still feel the blood on his hands and he did not want to touch his lover while feeling this way.

When the door to the bathroom opened, he emerged from the room in a cloud of steam with a white towel in his hand. Akihito had been awake for several minutes now, watching him with barely opened eyes. The boy could not think of a single way to keep the man away from his ass for as long as that 'thing' was there.

"Are you going to stare at me all night Akihito, or are you going to at least greet me?"

He stiffened under the covers but figured that acting normal would be the best course of action. Sitting up and looking at his older lover he tried to hide his nervousness with a smile.

"Welcome home."

Asami prowled to the bed, he moved so silently it almost seemed like he floated. He held Akihito's chin in his hands and kissed the soft rosy lips with the passion he had been building up all day.

His tongue invaded the willing mouth and wrenched a soft moan form the boy's mouth. They fought briefly for dominance but his tongue quickly subdued the smaller one. Asami held the plump bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly before his wet muscle went back to exploring the delicious mouth.

Another small moan tore free of the blonde's mouth when his thumb and index pinched the pink nubs on Akihito's chest while he kissed a path from the soft mouth to that spot on the boy's neck that made him squirm, and down to the pebbled peaks. His large hands caressed the narrow hips down to the soft thighs and back up to hold the smaller body close to his. The large hands caressed the slim arms and pushed them above the boy's head to pin them down with one of them, so he could freely explore the pliant body.

He felt like a starving man before a banquet. Though he wanted to taste and explore one particular part, where there was just so much to taste. His mouth and hands traveled the soft skin, while his eyes took in the beautiful blush and expressions on Akihito's face. The moans and gasps the boy let out every time he paid attention to those spots he had spent so many hours discovering, drove him insane with want. The boy was unusually willing at the moment and it made him want to ravage the blond.

As much as he loved what he had been doing up until this point, Asami was ready to move from appetizers to the main course. He pulled the boxers off, lowered his face to the soft blond curls and teased the creases between pelvis and thighs with his tongue. Watching the boy's face with burning golden eyes, he took the hardened flesh into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue, running it from the base to the tip and swallowing it whole again to suck at the weeping flesh again and again. His tongue poked at the slit and his lips closed tightly over the bulbous head to pull back with a soft pop as one hand stroked the hard cock and the other played with the tightened testicles.

"Ahh, Asami, no more. No m—ah"

"You can take much more than this Akihito, or are you giving up so quickly?"

Asami sucked on Akihito and almost moaned himself as he enjoyed the sweet nectar leaking from the succulent treat in his mouth.

The time for the main dish had passed and Asami reckoned it was high time he started enjoying his dessert. Lifting the slim yet toned legs, spreading them wide, and pushing them up toward the boy's chest he spoke with a low husky voice.

"Hold your legs up and wide." He commanded.

Asami dived to poke at the twitching ring of muscle with his tongue, kissing it softly before licking and sucking it. His index finger used the saliva coating the small pucker as lubricant and slowly made its way in. He pumped into the boy, played with the blond's balls and sucked on him all at the same time. By the time Asami had three fingers in, Akihito was too far gone to think clearly, much less to remember there was something he was trying to hide. Akihito screamed with delirious delight at the stimulus provided by his lover and Asami pushed Akihito's legs up even more, practically bending the boy in two as the knees almost touched the bed at either side of Akihito's head.

Asami watched the boy twitch again, his body wanting to be filled now that he had pulled his fingers out. He was about to bury himself into the welcoming cavern, when the soft light spilling from the bathroom's open door shined upon the perfect globes exposing a dubious shadow on the right cheek.

His eyes hardened thinking it some kind of bruise. He turned the boy onto his stomach to further explore the aforementioned shadow and had to contain a gasp of surprise at the sight before him. Resting upon Akihito's right cheek was a henna Mehndi tattoo of a large wild cat, a panther, gazing at him with a curiously familiar intensity.

His face went from curiosity to, amusement, to a satisfied smirk, to finally set on rapidly growing anger as he realized someone else's hands had been all over Akihito's ass for what must have been hours. The growl that left him was made the boy shake with fear as he realized what he had exposed.

"Akihito, explain this." The cold tone of his voice did nothing to help the boy calm down.

He should have known there was no way to hide this from Asami.

"I can explain." Akihito crawled away from the man to sit by the headboard, waving his hands frantically in front of himself.

"I recommend you get to it before I lose my patience. You know I don't like people touching my things."

"I- I was at the obasan's and I was drunk… and someone bough the stuff. I honestly don't know well what happened but I swear nothing bad did. Takato was there and everyone else, nothing happened."

"So you are telling me everyone at your little party saw your ass last night."

"Yes… no… I mean yes, but it was not as if they haven't seen my ass before. Honestly Asami, I can assure you I felt nothing being touched by someone else."

Asami pulled Akihito to his chest and held the boy close in an unbreakable embrace. He held the boy's chin in his hand and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Never… let anyone touch you again." He warned with a dangerously low tone, the voice coming out with a soft hiss as they were spoken between grinded teeth.

"Is not like I wanted this thing on my ass." The blond said with a pout. "And to make it worse it will take up to four weeks to go away."

Asami leaned to the side of the bed to turn on the lamp on the small table.

"Let me see it."

"I don't want to."

"Akihito."

"…"

"Now."

"Fine! Bastard…"

Akihito turned around; he was on his knees on the bed. Asami pushed his upper body down and made his lover go on all fours.

"Why did your friend choose a panther?" He asked, wishing the answer would be what he hoped for.

"He didn't." Akihito was looking at him from over his shoulder, he was blushing. "I did."

Asami chuckled at the revelation and his smirk made its appearance on his face.

"Tell me Akihito, why? Why did you choose a panther? Is it that you were aching to be marked as mine? To have my logo etched on those sweet cheeks that belong solely to me?"

"As if! Don't go thinking so high of yourself."

At this, Asami smacked the cheeks in question with a hard slap and Akihito half cried half moaned.

"Since you went out of your way to show me that you belong only to me, I think I should lay claim on your sweet ass."

Before Akihito had any time to react at the bold statement, Asami spread the cheeks with his hands and buried himself into the warm cavern.

"Ahh… Asami…"

He pulled the smaller body up so Akihito half sat on his thighs as he fucked the boy hard. He kept thinking about his logo on the soft skin of Akihito's ass and pushed the boy on all fours again so he could watch his mark as he fucked his lover. His left hand went around the small waist and to the front of the boy to hold on to the hard dick, pumping it with just the right speed and pressure. His thrusting and pumping matched the mouth exploring the flawless back in its speed. He bit into that back, wanting to leave more marks of ownership on it, and Akihito could not hold it in anymore. He came with explosive force and the clenching of his inner muscles dragged Asami into the sweet oblivion of orgasm with him.

Asami took him all night and well into the morning. The boy lay upon the bed resting on his stomach, passed out from exhaustion. Asami was getting dressed for work and gazed upon his sleeping lover. As much as he loved to see his mark on that soft flesh, he preferred not to have someone else place it there.

'_Maybe I should learn how to do this henna thing myself.' _He thought, and then a better idea crossed his mind. Walking into the living room he spotted his efficient secretary and a devious smile adored his lips.

"Kirishima, I need you to acquire some teaching material on tattooing and the necessary equipment."

*********VF*********

**Thank you all for the support, I hope you liked this little fic. More stuff will come soon.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
